


The Snap

by blaszczu2500



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Death, My english sucks, Other, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaszczu2500/pseuds/blaszczu2500
Summary: The Mad Titan snaps his fingers, a certain group of friends faces the effects.





	The Snap

Eddy couldn't feel more happier than he felt at this moment.

The former scammer was spending a day in Kevin's backyard, as they were having a party. A jawbreaker was in his mouth, as he watched how Ed was happily dancing with his younger sister and Jimmy by his side. Who could've guessed that their relation would improve so much. He was happy that his friend finally had the younger sister he always wanted.

Then, he began to look around Kevin's backyard to see what the rest of his friends were doing at this moment.

Jonny was talking with Rolf. These have become really good friends as the time passed. Jonny wouldn't call himself a popular person after he was terrible beaten up a year ago after Eddy confessed about the things that his brother did to him. Eventually, all of the kids apologized to him for what they did to him, and saw him a victim of a terrible misunderstanding.

Double D was just sitting alone in the corner, reading a book that his parents bought him a day before the party.

Kevin was chatting with Nazz, as they held cups of soda in their hands. Eddy still had a crush on Nazz, but he was happy that these two were happy with each other.

The Kanker sisters were doing their own things in the background. The girls weren't as bad as they thought they were when they got to know them better.

A smile grew on his face as he watched all of his friends having fun. Nothing usual happened for the next several minutes. It was just a party like any other ones.

But then, something happened.

It was Jimmy, he suddenly screamed, bringing everyone's attention to him. The young boy collapsed on his knees, clutching his heart tightly in pain.

"Jimmy." Sarah said in worry. She wanted to know what was wrong with her best friend.

"Sarah..." It was the last he said before he shattered into dust right in front of her. The others stared at what remained of their friend in shock. What just happened? Why did that happened? Why did Jimmy turned into dust?

"What the hell..." Kevin's words died in his throat, as he felt that something was missing. He glanced over to his arm to see that it wasn't there anymore, and that the rest of his body was turning into dust as well. His last words before he shared the same fate as Jimmy was, "Guys..."

Everyone turned to one another, fearfully waiting for what would happen, for what might become of them. Looking to one another for an answer to the nightmare they were trapped in. A way out. A way to understand what was happening and why it was happening.

"... Eddy... Double D..." The others immediately recognized this voice. Edd and Eddy felt their hearts stop, as they all along with the rest turned to the source of this voice. It was Ed. He was disintegrating, "What is this?..."

"Ed..." Edd said in shock at the view of his best friend turning into nothing but dust right in front of their eyes.

"Lumpy..." Eddy said in shock as well.

"Brother!" Sarah shouted, as she found herself running towards her brother to hug him, but the only thing that she hugged were his ashes. She kneeled down, before them and touched what was left of her brother, as tears slowly began to fall down her cheeks.

As they others watched the horrible thing that just happened to Sarah, they didn't even notice Nazz clutching her stomach and groaning at it. She fell on her knees, stared to them all, and held her hand out, "Dudes." she said, her arm was the last thing that turned into dust.

"Girls... Your hands." May said, staring at her older sisters. Their bodies were slowly turning into the ashes as well, and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

"May..." Were Lee's last words to her sister, before there was nothing but dust left of her.

"Sister." A short moment after, Marie shared the same fate as her other sister did. May said nothing just stared it what had just happened to her sisters. It lasted a few short moments for her, before she fell on her knees, crying her eyes out, because of what just happened to her sisters.

Rolf, knowing that there was nothing he could to stop it, just watched as Sarah and May cried over the loss of their families. It was also the moment when he felt a strange sensation all over his body. It was the last thing he felt before there was nothing but dust left of him.

"Rolf..." Jonny said, horrified of what just happened to his friend, as he did the same thing as Sarah and May did and kneeled down, beside the ashes of the son of the shepherd.

Eddy stared at the horrible scenery, not knowing the reason why was this happened? Why? They weren't doing anything wrong. Just having fun on the party.

"Eddy." The familiar voice sounded in his ears.

" _No!_ " Eddy thought himself at the sound of it.

"I don't feel so good." Eddy's already horrified face shifted its gaze to Double D in less than a second. Edd's legs were beginning to disintegrate from the feet up, causing him to fall backwards.

"No!" Eddy shouted as pitched forward and threw his arms around of what remained of Double D's body. He sat him up on his knees, holding his second best friend in his last seconds of life. He already lost Ed, he couldn't lose Double D as well.

Double D couldn't even breath. He used all the strength he had left, and said to Eddy, "I don't want to go..."

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna let you..." Eddy started.

"I'm not ready..." Edd added.

"You're gon..." Eddy didn't even finished his sentence as the disintegration erased Double D completely. Not even his hat was left behind.

Eddy, Sarah, Jonny, May were left, staring at the remains of their friends and families. And their hearts died inside them.


End file.
